Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method of controlling a power trunk or tailgate, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a power trunk or tailgate with a synchronization procedure between left and right spindles.
Description of Related Art
In general, a trunk is used to store general luggage, an emergency tool kit, a spare tire, and the like. In some cases, a first-aid kit and the like are stored in the trunk for preparation against an accident. A lid that covers such a trunk room is called a trunk lid.
The trunk lid is locked/unlocked by a trunk locking device, which includes a hinge for allowing the trunk lid to be lifted by even a weak force as the locking device is released.
Recently, an automatic power trunk system capable of automatically opening or closing the trunk lid by making a simple switch operation on a driver seat has been developed.
In the related art, various techniques to control driving of the power trunk have been proposed.
By way of example of the related art, there is known a technique in which an angle of the trunk and a movement velocity is transmitted from a Hall sensor, the movement velocity of the trunk is classified into an accelerating cycle, a decelerating cycle, and a constant velocity cycle, and the velocity of the power trunk is controlled by increasing, decreasing, or maintaining a duty ratio at a constant rate for each cycle. In this technique, output power of a motor is controlled by increasing or decreasing the pulse width modulation (PWM) duty ratio at a constant rate so as to control the velocity of the trunk for each cycle.
When a vehicle having a power trunk or tailgate stops or is parked on a curved place or a sloping road, the center or gravity of the power trunk or tailgate is decentered, so that a difference is generated between loads applied to spindles of both sides of the power trunk or tailgate.
In this manner, when a difference is generated between the loads applied to the spindles of both sides, a difference is also generated between the speeds of both spindle motors. Therefore, a bending load is generated in the trunk or tailgate, and a deviation is disadvantageously generated in the trunk or tailgate.